Telepon Paling Mengerikan
by Yinny 'Wine' Chawade
Summary: Saat Heiji ingin pulang setelah bermain di warnet, ia terjebak hujan. Dan saat teringat hal mengerikan sedang terjadi di daerahnya akhir-akhir ini, saat itu juga ia mendapat telpon misterius yang tidak dikenal. Siapakah penelpon itu? Special for Heiji's Birthday. RnR please. :)


**Telepon Paling Mengerikan**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Rated: T for little Gore

Genre: Suspense/Horror/maybeHumormaybe

Story By: Irwan Haris. Saya Cuma merevisi ceritanya karena menurut saya ceritanya menarik dan unik, plus karena sekarang heiji ultah, saya mau ngerjain dia sekali-kali. XD

Main Chara: Heiji Hattori

**Warning: Typo nyebar gila-gilaan(?), OOC, gaje, alur random, little Gore(maybe), Crack, Humor garing yang maksa, DLL.**

**Gak suka warning di atas, mending buru-buru klik tanda panah di pojok kiri aja deh, daripada sakit mata dan sakit hati gara-gara maksain baca. XD**

* * *

Heiji's POV

Malam semakin dingin, angin pelan-pelan tertiup dari arah luar, mengantarkan aroma busuk menusuk hidung. Entah itu aroma sampah, bangkai binatang, atau mungkin bau semerbak(?) dari saluran air yang mampet di depan warnet. Sepertinya hujan yang turun sejak beberapa menit lalu membuat saluran air yang penuh sampah itu menjadi meluap, sehingga mengeluarkan bau yang sangat mengganggu hidung.

Oh iya, namaku Heiji. Sejak tadi sore aku sedang bermain di warnet di dekat rumahku. Saat ini sudah pukul 11.20 malam. Kulihat hanya tinggal aku dan dua anak SMP di sebelahku yang masih bertahan di dalam warnet, tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk main game online, sedangkan penjaganya malah sudah terlihat tidur di meja. Hah... kalau saja bukan karena terjebak hujan, aku malas malam-malam begini bertahan di warnet, apalagi di daerah yang—diketahui terkenal rawan kejahatan ini. Ditambah lagi, ini malam Jum'at lho.

Ahh... entah kenapa, sepertinya aku mulai ketakutan, kulirik jarum jam dinding yang berdetak seiring dengan degup jantungku yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh tidak, sudah jam 11.30.

'Oh... ayolah, kumohon segeralah reda.' batinku.

Aku harus cepat pulang, soalnya motor yang kupakai sekarang harus digunakan ayah besok pagi untuk berangkat kerja. Tadinya sih maunya berangkat pakai motorku, tapi aku lupa menyimpan kuncinya di mana. Ya sudahlah, aku pinjem motor Ayah saja dulu, pikirku. Namun saat aku sampai di warnet, sialnya motorku yang kutinggalkan di rumah karena kuncinya hilang. kuncinya malah ada di saku celanaku. Hah... kalau saja aku tau, lebih baik tadi aku pakai motorku sendiri saja. Aku benar-benar lupa meninggalkannya di rumah tadi sore.

'Hah... daripada gelisah gara-gara nunggu nggak jelas begini, lebih baik aku main lagi saja deh,' pikirku. Lalu aku pun menyalakan tombol _on/off_ di salah satu bilik komputer warnet.

Sepertinya kegelisahanku agak berkurang saat mulai sibuk dengan komputer. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting-penting banget sih, cuma _login __F__acebook_, mendengarkan musik, hingga iseng-iseng _browsing_ ke sana-sini. Entah bagaimana awalnya, hingga aku sampai ke sebuah halaman misteri. Deretan foto-foto menyeramkan terpampang jelas di halaman itu. Setelah kulihat secara rinci dengan meng-_zoom_ seluruh foto-foto itu, sepertinya mereka adalah korban pembunuhan berantai acak yang sekarang ini sedang marak terjadi di kota ini. Orang-orang yang menjadi korban itu tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Di antaranya ada yang anggota tubuhnya tidak lengkap, potongannya tercecer di mana-mana, ada yang tubuhnya hangus terbakar hidup-hidup, wajah penuh darah, dan beberapa foto lainnya yang tak berani kulihat. Tiba-tiba kata-kata temanku—Shinichi sebelum aku pulang dari rumahnya tadi tengiang di benakku.

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati, Heiji. Kalau ada orang yang nelpon kamu saat tengah malam pake nomor yang kita gak kenal, bisa jadi itu telpon dari si pembunuh itu. Entah gimana caranya dia bisa punya nomor kita, nelpon malem-malem, terus ngajak kita ke suatu tempat. Kalau gak salah dengar, katanya sih pembunuhnya itu perempuan. Dia menelpon kita untuk pura-pura minta bantuan, lalu saat kita datengin, dia mengundang kita ke suatu tmpat, dan beberapa yang mengikuti kemauan dia, esoknya jadi mayat yg mati mengenaskan."

Hmm... Merinding juga waktu aku membayangkannya. Sepertinya pembunuh ini luar biasa sadis melebihi psikopat ya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Kulirik arlojiku, tepat jam 12,00. Hujan mulai reda.

' Ah... syukurlah,' fikirku.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri dan si penjaga—yang masih tidur yang ada di sini. Dua bocah tadi sudah entah kemana, mungkin pulang. Karena hujan tak lagi terlalu deras, aku bergegas hendak pulang sekarang juga. Saat keluar warnet dan menuju tempat memarkir motor—Ayahku, terdengar nada dering telpon yang sangat nyaring di kesunyian malam. Entah kenapa, nada itu begitu kukenal. Lalu, aku merogoh saku celanaku. Memastikan apa itu memang nada dering dari ponselku atau bukan.

Yap, ternyata itu memang nada dering ponselku. Tetapi sebelum mengambil dan menjawab telpon itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan foto-foto yang tadi kulihat di warnet. Merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Jangan-jangan... siapa yang menelponku jam segini? Ayah dan Ibuku tidak mungkin tahu nomor ponselku yang ini. Nomor ini 'kan baru kubeli kemarin. Perlahan kubuka penutup ponsel darimana nada itu berasal, sebelum sempat kujawab, nada itu berhenti.

'Syukurlah,' pikirku lega. Lalu kulihat layar ponselku.

_"1 panggilan tak terjawab__.__ Nomor t__ida__k__dikenal__.__"_

Ahh... apa ini? Siapa yg tahu nomor ini? Aku semakin merasa ketakutan, keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisku, degup jantungku pun semakin kencang. Seolah lari dari kejaran anjing setan. Oke, itu memang perumpamaan yang aneh.

"Kring...! Kring...!"

Hampir saja ponselku terlempar dari tanganku saking kagetnya. Aku memandang layar ponselku dengan wajah pucat.

_"__P__rivate __N__umber" _

Sekarang pikiranku mulai bimbang. Apa sebaiknya aku abaikan saja? Atau aku terima saja telpon ini? Apa mungkin juga ini ulah iseng Shinichi? Secara, hanya dia yang tahu nomor ponselku yang baru ini.  
Atau jangan-jangan... bagaimana jika ini adalah telepon dari sang wanita pembunuh? setelah kupikir-pikir, kuputuskan untuk berani. Toh, aku masih cukup sadar jika ada yang aneh-aneh.

'Jika ini memang telpon dari pembunuh itu, aku akan memilih mnginap dalam warnet ini,' pikirku.

Aku pun memencet tombol berwarna hijau di ponselku, lalu menempelkan ponselku ke telinga. Sunyi... hening... hanya terdengar desah nafas berat dari penjaga warnet yang tidur di pojok sana.  
Tiba-tiba, dengan sangat cepat kudengar suara dari balik sana. Suara wanita, dengan nada seakan memerintah dan tidak bisa kubantah, mencecarku tanpa bisa kupotong.

"Hei anak setan! Pulang gak kau? Ini udah jam berapaaa?! Kau pikir mamamu ini _security_ yang jagain pintu buatmu? Untung si Shinichi tau nomor HPmu, dimana kau?! Pulang! Tut... tut... tut..."

Untuk beberapa waktu, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

**.:OWARI:.**

* * *

A/N: hai minna=sama~ maaf ya saya baru publish fic lagi, mendadak sense humor saya lenyap tak berbekas(?) #halah

Ditambah sampe sekarang saya belom dibeliin kompi lagi, jadi gk bisa ngetik... padahal ide numpuk ini di otak sayaaaa~ TwT  
dan sebelumnya maaf ya, lum sempet bales review" dari kalian, dari hp susah sih...  
okelah, daripada saya tambah menggaje di sini, akhir kata...

Review please... :)


End file.
